Myosotis
by Isagawa
Summary: Mini-fic, traduction - Le lien qui unit Ludwig et Francis, après la mort de Gilbert.


Résumé : Mini-fic. Le lien entre Francis et Ludwig, après la mort de Gilbert.

Couple/Personnages : France et Allemagne

Rating : T

Disclaimers : Oui, bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat non plus !

Auteur : xherrdoktor je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Titre : Myosotis

Notes : Et voici la première traduction de ma série de dix ! Celle-ci met en scène Allemagne et France parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez utilisés ensemble, c'est tout. Et toc. Et vu que je suis auteure (enfin là, c'est plutôt traductrice), eh ben j'ai tous les droits. Re-toc. Pfeuh.

**Je remercie infiniment xherrdoktor pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fiction. Xherrdoktor, if you read me now, I would say « Thank you so much ! » once again.**

Vous pouvez trouver l'histoire originale dans mes favoris. Le titre était un jeu de mot. En anglais, myosotis se dit effectivement _ForgetMeNot_.

.

.

**.:**MYOSOTIS**:.**

_**.**_

Le ciel était bas, gris et nuageux. En l'additionnant avec le vent frais qui faisait voleter les feuilles couleur rouille tombées des arbres du trottoir – feuilles qui d'ailleurs craquaient fortement dès qu'une personne marchait dessus – on pouvait dire avec un peu d'ironie que tout allait pour le mieux. Marchant contre le vent, Francis enfonçait ses poings dans les poches de son manteau et descendait la rue apparemment abandonnée. Abandonnée, parce que personne avec un tant soit peu de raison ne serait sorti avec un si mauvais temps sans une bonne – une excellente – raison. On était sans doute beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur, peut-être dans un chaleureux salon, pelotonné dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café, assez près d'une cheminée pour non seulement entendre les crépitement doux des braises au-dessus de la musique de Debussy mais aussi pour sentir la chaleur.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était apparemment pas le jour pour une telle chose.

Il marcha encore un peu et finit par arriver chez le fleuriste. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, de petits grelots retentirent en haut de la porte, avertissant le fleuriste de son arrivée. La jeune femme replantait quelques pâquerettes, mais elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers son client et le salua.

Une chose dont Francis avait toujours été fier à propos de lui-même était sa capacité à cacher ses véritables émotions. Il s'était forgé une sorte de façade, et ce masque-là était souriant en permanence, mais intérieurement il s'affolait à l'idée qu'un jour ce masque casse.

Cette fois encore, il enfila son déguisement et dit bonjour poliment à la femme, lui faisant à son tour un sourire, avant de s'enfoncer dans le magasin pour regarder ce qu'il y avait comme choix. Deux fleurs lui parurent appropriées.

La première était une petite fleur bleue, délicate, symbolisant les souvenirs et une émotion plus profonde, que Francis ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une seconde fois dans sa vie. L'autre fleur était blanche, beaucoup moins propice à la circonstance, mais elle non plus n'était pas dépourvue d'un certain sens. Il était conscient que c'était aussi une fleur symbolisant les naissances en janvier, donc Francis en était sûr, c'était vraiment le meilleur choix.

Après avoir payé la fleuriste, Francis sortit de la chaleur de la boutique et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le froid, les fleurs protégées à l'intérieur de son manteau. Sa marche était si automatique, ses pensées si lointaines qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses pas, ou du temps que cela lui avait pris de marcher jusque là. Il sut juste, quand il s'arrêta enfin, qu'il était arrivé devant les portes en fer décorées de complexes ornements.

Il n'eut pas à flâner il savait exactement où il allait. C'était un endroit, après tout, qu'il avait beaucoup fréquenté ces dernières années, et pas seulement pour cet étrange anniversaire. C'était là, sur la troisième allée pavée, au fond, derrière le peuplier. Aucune chance qu'un jour Francis oublie cet endroit, pas alors qu'il avait passé tant de temps ici chaque jour la première année, restant parfois des heures durant. Il continuait à venir souvent, malgré le temps qui passait et sa vie qui continuait son cours. Ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il était très à l'aise, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ç 'aurait été insulter son souvenir que de s'attarder sans raison valable.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre devant la tombe. Plus grand, plus blond, plus musclé que lui, il se tenait debout devant la pierre tombale. Parfois quelque chose disait à Francis que Ludwig avait plus de raison d'être ici que lui-même. Le français avait peut-être aimé Gilbert, mais Gilbert aimait Ludwig et l'avait toujours aimé, et c'était quelque chose que Francis avait accepté depuis longtemps déjà. Sans doute n'avait-il été qu'un remplaçant, mais peut-être que non mais il ne servait à rien de repenser à ça maintenant, de s'y arrêter une seconde fois. Cela ne changeait rien que Gilbert ait été son meilleur ami depuis l'école maternelle. Ils avaient chacun été un facteur important dans la vie de l'autre et maintenant, sans Gilbert pour boire avec lui, rire avec lui, _être_ avec lui, de temps à autre Francis ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Cette perte avait été si terrible. Francis n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir l'autre blond.

Le français s'approcha de la pierre tombale et s'agenouilla pour poser les fleurs. Puis il se releva et se tint debout face à Ludwig, mais il ne lui jeta pas un regard ni ne lui parla. Il savait que Ludwig ne voulait pas non plus, cela leur convenait.

L'absence de Gilbert les avait rendu plus proches que Francis ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Cela avait commencé, simplement, avec deux âmes s'apitoyant sur la mort d'une personne aimée, partie si tragiquement, cruellement. Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de consolation à partager ainsi des souvenirs, et au fil du temps Francis avait trouvé un ami sincère en Ludwig et peut-être même autre chose en plus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Francis aimait beaucoup penser, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien d'avoir mûri, grandi aussi près de l'autre blond en assumant tout ça.

Gilbert aurait voulu que Ludwig soit heureux. Et, Francis le savait, l'allemand n'était pas aussi malheureux qu'il y a trois ans. Il savait aussi qu'une fois de plus, il était une sorte de remplaçant, qu'on ne pourrait jamais comparer avec l'original. C'était un sentiment qu'il était loin d'ignorer, mais s'il pouvait faire en sorte que Ludwig l'apprécie plus qu'il le faisait maintenant, alors il serait content.

Alors que le soleil commençait à briller et que la température montait de quelques degrés, Francis finit par parler. « Il y une bouteille pas encore entamée chez moi. », dit-il. Ludwich hocha simplement la tête. Ce serait sans aucun doute nécessaire, cette nuit-là également.


End file.
